


Back in the Atmosphere

by orphan_account



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: And Link just tries his best to be there for her, F/M, Late Night Conversations, Zelda doesnt know what to do with herself, domestic life, later chapters have some suggestive themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:30:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12300135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A post botw fic about how Link and Zelda rebuild their relationship as well as Zelda's inevitable rise to the throne. This is purely a Zelink fic so it is heavily centered around them.  Probably sounds cliche, that's because it is.





	1. And He's Laughing

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all. So this started by a headcanon I had and I finally decided to do something about it. Keep in mind I am not a writer and I’ve only ever written short screen plays so this honesty might suck! But any feedback is appreciated (seriously be as harsh or critical as you want bc I want to learn!) ^_^; I will try to post weekly but #schoolsucks  
> ∎

It had only been two months since the calamity had been defeated. Two months of being reconnected. Two months and Link still had only said a handful of words to his princess. In a way Zelda was a bit relieved to see her knight so quiet. It was nice to know his awakening had not changed him much. She had worried about that, to see him change would have been hard for her to swallow. However, Zelda could not help but wonder what would happen to them. He was all she had. And while he literally started his current life from scratch, he had time to meet people and make new friends, while she had not. She was more dependent on him than ever before.

During the first two months, they had worked diligently. First, they visited Kakariko to see Impa and reconnect with the Shiekah. Then they went to Zora’s Domain to fix Vah Ruta. And now they sat quietly by a fire, unsure of what to do next. There was too much to do for Zelda, she felt overwhelmed thinking about it and did not know where to begin. But for now, she focused on the Shiekah slate as Link grilled some meat skewers.

“Link, did you really log all of this into the compendium?” He nodded. “Wow, I did not know you were such the researcher!” She gave him an admirable smile. He rubbed the back of his neck in bashfulness.

“It was for you” Zelda froze. He talked! Suddenly her heart started pounding, he actually said something.

“O-oh, well, I-I thank you, you did not have t-, I mean it must have been hard.” Her voice came out slightly higher. God did she hate herself.

“I enjoyed it.”

“Well now that we have more time, you can always help me with my research”

Link responded with a small smile and a nod. Her heart fluttered at the thought the thought of them working together. And what he had said, about taking the pictures for her… she felt her face warm.

It was no secret that Zelda had feelings for her knight one hundred years prior, everyone could see it. Everyone, but Link. It was not until he heard Kass’s song that it hit him. She loved him. And he knew that back then, he loved her. But it was different now. He did not know how to feel about her. There was no denying her beauty, that alone could be enough to make him head-over-heels. But it had only been two months, and he felt unsure. Unsure of himself and his memories. Besides, she was the princess.

Zelda on the other hand, knew in her heart that Link was the one. There was no denying it. But to burden him with such feelings after all he had done, it left a bad taste in her mouth. _It’s only been two months, so much can still change._ Day after day, she repeated those words to herself.

When the skewers were done Link handed her one and took a seat next to her. They ate silently. As always.

***

After they had finished eating, Zelda decided to push her luck. She was going to see if she could get Link to talk to her more tonight. She knew it was a long shot but maybe…

“Link…may I ask, what was the most interesting thing you saw on your journey?”

Link blinked at her and shrugged.

“Well you must have met some interesting people at least.” Zelda pleaded but once again he shrugged. She let out a lofty sigh. Link furrowed his brow, he certainly did not want to disappoint her.

“There was this one women.” His voice was barely over a whisper. Zelda swear her heart stopped when he answered. She stared at him eagerly. This was it, this was her chance into his life. Not just as the princess, but as a friend. Once again, her an Link will confide in each other.

 He felt his cheeks pinken after he noticed how enthusiastic she was. There was an odd sensation in his stomach too, as if he was nervous.

“She collapsed at a shrine in the Gerudo Desert. She needed a drink.”

“Oh my, how long had she had gone without water?”

“She did not want water, she wanted a noble pursuit.”

“What type of drink is that?”

“Alcohol.”

 Zelda’s eyes widened. “What?! Was she not dehydrated…?”

Link shrugged, “Maybe, she just told me to get it for her” There was a pause. Zelda stared at him eagerly, she knew there must have been more to the story. Link did not seem to understand that Zelda was giving him a visual cue to keep talking. So, he gave her a small smile. Zelda pressed further, leaning slightly into him.

“Well did you get it for her?!

Link was taken aback,” Oh ye-yeah” His hand reached for the back of his neck. “I went back to the bar and then I had to get ice.” Zelda’s eyes were locked onto him, he felt a shiver make way through his body. He had never realized how deep her eyes were. Or maybe he had, it would be a shame if he were to forget that, or maybe a blessing to realize these things all over again.

“I actually had to carry the ice through the desert back to town. It, uh, well it actually melted so had to go back” He remembered how bad he felt about that, the Gerudo were probably pissed at him.

“Link!” Zelda gasped. “They live in the desert! They barely get water; do you know how hard it is for them to maintain and create ice!?”

“I-I didn’t mean to! I swear…” He protested, but then he heard her giggling. The idea of her legendary hero accidently melting a block of ice was too funny to her. He was so good at everything, but to fail at carrying ice, of all things, it was too much for her.

She playfully pushed him. “I did not know you could be so destructive” She chuckled.

The sight of her enjoying this so much made his heart swell. “Me either.” He muttered. Another bundle of laughter left her and this time he could not help but chuckle too.

Once Zelda’s laughter resided, Link continued with the story. He told her about how he informed the collapsed Gerudo women that her drink was ready, and how said Gerudo women ran straight to town; which brought on another fit of laughter from Zelda. Link was happy to see her so cheerful.

At this point night had come and they knew they both should retire soon, but Zelda still wanted more.

“Hold on Link.” She said when he began to clean up. “I have two questions for you.” She smirked. “First, how did you get into Gerudo Town?”

All the blood drained from Link’s face. He looked down to avoid eye contact, and shook his head. Zelda peered at him. “It will all come out in the wash, Link”

His hand found the back of his neck again.

“Oh, and one more thing. Can you… please... I mean you do not have to—” Link’s eyes met hers, and a small smile was on his lips. He wanted to reassure her, she could ask him anything. Although she was starting to make him nervous, was she going to ask about how he felt about--.

“Can you tell me another story?”


	2. Your Girl Is Lovely

It had become a nightly ritual for Link to tell Zelda about his adventures. Every night they sat by the fire while Link retold one of his many side-quests and the people he met along the way.

During the day Link accompanied Zelda in her field research. Zelda was overjoyed to be in the fields of Hyrule again, an in this lifetime, she knew she could focus on her research. But ever steadfast, her duties as the monarch loomed in the back of her mind. Day after day she swallowed those thoughts, and tried to focus on the good things that life brought to her.

Good things, like Link. Every time he tells her a new story she feels her spirits rise. Through his stories, she realized he was a good man. Of course, she had always known he possessed a good heart, but it did not hit her until she understood that Link casted aside his own duties to help others time and time again. In every story he was the hero, but he did not boast about his endeavors, in fact it made him embarrassed more often than not.

He really was a hero. Not only a hero to her, but to the people of Hyrule. And even now after the fighting has ended he continues to be her hero. It is no secret that Link is not fond of words, however he would do anything to cheer his princess up, so he speaks every night. And Zelda knows this, she knows she is at the center of his attention every night. She basks in it. The way his eyes gaze onto her, the way he steals glances, how he stays up all night to protect her.

 And his voice is addictive to her. His voice is calm, he speaks softly. She often finds herself dozing off to the sound of it, only to wake up in his arms as he carries her to her bedroll. And when he faces adversities, the look in his eye when faced with a foe, it is nothing but full of dedication to _her._ And that while he may tell stories of his triumphs, the stories are still centered around her, because he tells these stories for her. It is all for her, all for Zelda.

And she hates herself for it. She is making him talk, all to make her feel better, all to take her mind off of her looming duties. But she does not dare disturb their nightly ritual. She has made too much progress with him.

                                                                                     ***

One night, Link told her how he helped set up Tarrey Town. Zelda was immediately intrigued, was there anything he could not do? She felt a little jealous of her knight that evening, that story hit a little too close to home. He was able to set up a new town with ease, but she on the other hand has to set up a new kingdom. But nevertheless, she pushed those feeling down and requested for Link to take her to Tarrey Town. And just like that, the next day they set off.

They arrived midday. Tarrey Town was different than she thought it was going to be. It was a lot smaller than she expected, and yet the residents were made up of all different types of people and races.

“Hey! Link! It’s been awhile!” Hudson called out. He was situated at Rhondson’s shop, standing right next to his wife, of course.

“These were the two I was talking about.” Link murmured to Zelda. He then linked arms with her and walked over to the other couple. Zelda a shiver through her body, his voice captivated her, leaving her in a slight daze.

“Who’s your lady?” Hudson said with a knowing smile.

Link looked at Zelda in conflict. To be honest, he did not know what Zelda was to him, and they had not discussed reviling her identity. He cursed himself, this trip was too spontaneous. He should have taken precautions, she’s royalty after all.

“I am… watching over her.” Link said. Hudson raised his eyebrow. “Her name is Zelda.”

Hudson laughed, “Okay Link, I get it. It is nice to meet you Zelda.”

                                                                                 ***

Zelda immediately fell in love with the small town. Everything was so new and fresh compared to all the old ruins in Hyrule. Hudson, Rhondson, and Link gave her a tour of the town and introduced her to everyone. Everyone was so friendly too. If Link could pull this off then maybe he will be a more valuable asset to reconstruction than she realized. 

After the tour, Rhondson offered some dresses for Zelda to try on, so the men left to make dinner. Link could not help his chest from tightening. He did not like leaving his princess, even if it was with a trusted friend. She was _his_. He swallowed that thought. It was highly improper to think that way about anyone.

Zelda tried on a handful of dresses. Some of them were more traditional for hylians, while others were obviously made for gerudo. None of the gerudo outfits fit her very well though, not much of a surprise considering the build of gerudo. But Rhondson promised to find Zelda a well fitted gerudo outfit. And she did, it was pink with gold detailing and little beads along the hem. It still was a bit loose fitting but it worked.

“Oh my, I am so proud of this one!” Rhondson exclaimed while admiring Zelda.

“It really is beautiful…” Zelda’s eyes lit up at her reflection, she had not dressed up in such a fashion in such a long time. This moment reminded her of the noblewomen friends she had. They would all get together and do things like this, try on clothes, gossip, confide in each other. And while at the time Zelda thought it was childish and stupid, she understood now that her friends were there for her, no matter what. It was never about finding her power with them, it was about the normalcies of life. Zelda swallowed hard, trying to hold back her tears.  

 “So, which one are you going to wear on your date with Link?” Rhondson said casually as she reached for her scissors.

Zelda spun around to face Rhondson. “Wh-What? I, it’s not like—”

Rhondson only laughed though. Zelda decided that she need to change the subject so she looked around to find something. And to her relief, she did.

Apparently, the room that they were in also acted as small library.  Zelda then walked up to the book shelf and studied its contents. Rhondson’s laughter resided.

“Do you like to read Zelda?”

“Yes, but mostly non-fiction.”

“I see, I read every day, it has become my favorite hobby.”

Zelda then spotted something in the shelves that caught her off guard. A book she recognized. It was a book her noblewomen friends gushed about. Apparently, it was quite the romance novel. Zelda thought it was silly to be so enamored with a piece of fiction, she preferred her scientific texts.

“This!” Zelda gasped, “You have this book!? It has to be over one hundred years old!”

Rhondson seemed to be confused.

“Yes, _The Way We Were_ it is a classic. Have you never read it?”

“ ** _This_** book is a classic now!? It’s barely even a book to begin with. And no, I have not, I prefer not to waste my time with such things.” Zelda spat.

Rhondson laughed. “Why do you dislike it so much?”

“It’s sappy, crude, and highly inappropriate.” Zelda snarked.

“Maybe so, but it is a classic.” Rhonsdon shrugged. “You should read it. Take my copy.”

Just as Zelda was about to protest, a thought crossed her mind. She had been pestering Link an awful lot about telling her stories. Maybe she should try to entertain herself more. For his sake.

                                                                             ***

Once the night had come, Zelda and Link retired to their room in the inn. While it was late, Zelda still had some energy left to unwind before settling into sleep. So, she sat on her bed, romance novel in hand.

Link gave her a curious look, he was expecting their nightly routine. He even knew what story he wanted to tell her.

“This book was given to me from Rhondson. The noblewomen used to gush about how good this book was, I always thought it was silly but I suppose I will read it now.”

He stood at the end of her bed, gazing at her. She looked to effortless. Her hair was down and her nightgown had begun to fall slightly off her shoulder. He swallowed. He resisted himself, every inch of his body told him to leap onto the bed and catch her lips with his and whisper sweet nothings. But he could never. Suddenly, her voice snapped him back to reality.

“I’m sorry Link. I know you do not like talking but yet you always tell me stories…” Zelda was looking down. She felt ashamed. “I do not want to bother you anymore.”

“You could never bother me.” Zelda’s head shot up. Link smiled and walked over to the side of the bed. “I enjoy telling you about my adventures.” 

Zelda sighed. “You do not have to pretend—”

“I’m not.”

Zelda blinked at him.

He smiled. “Have you ever been to Hateno, princess?” He asked spontaneously. She shook her head, curious as to where he was going with this. “Well I think that would be the best place to go next.” He said simply.

“Why?”

“I have a house there.”

Zelda gaped at him. “You own a house?” Link nodded. “Well, when are we going?”

“Whenever you want, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y’all! This is chapter 2. This one is alright. I know that book might seem random but it’s setting some stuff up for later. Also, shoutout to anyone who gets the reference of the chapter title and the name of the book. Once again, I am not a writer so feel free to tell me what I can do better!  
> ∎


	3. One Day I'll Stop to Listen

Originally, Link and his princess had not planned to stay in Hateno for more than a few days. They were going to visit Purah so Zelda could catch up with her and leave after a couple of days. However, Zelda became quite fond of Links little house, and even Link felt at home. Before they knew it, three weeks had passed and they had no plans to leave. 

Link kept himself busy by doing odd jobs. Some days he hunted, while other days he fought the lingering monsters.  He wanted to keep Hyrule as safe as possible. In addition to fighting monsters, he enjoyed collecting materials for Zelda’s research and his own clothing enhancements. There was still so much he wanted to do.

Meanwhile, Zelda worked tirelessly with Purah to learn more about the Sheikah technology. And when she was not researching, she cuddled up with her novel.

Zelda would never admit it, but she did become quite enamored with the book. It felt like another world to her. The romance between the two main characters felt very real to her. Of course, the book was still sappy, and a bit too steamy at times (which left Zelda's face bright red at moments) but could not find herself to put it down. And so, every evening Zelda lounged on the couch and read.

***

Link returned from his day of fighting monsters to an empty house. Zelda was usually back by this time, but Link swallowed his worries, they were in Hateno after all; if there was any place that she would be safe it was here. Besides, he could use some time to himself in his own home. He was quite a mess; his barbarian armor was filthy from the monsters he had fought. So, he decided to seize the opportunity of the empty house and bathe without worries of Zelda.

Link had just barely gotten out of the bath and only had his pants on when she had walked in carrying a strange bottle. Both of them froze in their place, at the sight of one another. It was not everyday Link saw his princess with a bottle of what he presumed to be alcohol. And likewise, Zelda rarely got to see Link so… exposed. He could be quite modest, especially around her.

 A slight blush spread across her face and a warmth ran through her body.  She wanted to touch his skin, it seemed so smooth to her. It was probably warm too and his hands were probably hard with callus.  What if he were to put his arms around her waist, or if he were to run his fingers through her hair, or kiss her neck like in her book and the things he would whisper to her and… and… and—

Zelda suddenly came to her sense. _Say something, you know he won’t!_

“O-Oh Hell-Hello Link, did you take a bath? I mean I am assuming you did, considering how wet your hair and body is.” Zelda did not believe that her blush could become any more prominent, but she was wrong.

Link, dense as ever, did not think much about her comment. Instead his eyes wandered suspiciously to the bottle she was holding.

“Oh yes, I bet you’re are wondering what this is!” Zelda gave a nervous laugh, “It is bottle of my favorite wine, one of the house wives in town gave it to me.” Zelda flashed him an honest smile. “I have not had this since… a while. When there were parties in the castle I used to always drink this…” She peered at the bottle fondly.

Link’s chest lurched at the sight of her. _She’s hurting._

“We should have some.” Link softly said.

Zelda’s gaze broke from the bottle. “Right now?”

Link nodded. A smile grew onto Zelda’s face, “Go sit down and I’ll pour us a glass.” She said eagerly.

And so, Link sat on the couch. However, he noticed something resting on the arm of the couch. It was Zelda’s book. He was quite interested as to what this book was all about. He had caught her reading it tirelessly.  His curiosity got the best of him so he picked up the book and began to read. Once Zelda had finished pouring the glasses she turned around and yelped.

“Link n-no! Do not--!” Zelda swore her heart stopped at that moment. If he were to find out what type of book she had been reading… the thought was too much for her to bare.

Link jumped a little at her sudden outburst and quickly snapped the book closed.

“I sorry, princess. That was highly improper of me.” He immediately stood up and began to walk away. Guilt washed over him. He should have asked, you cannot just go around snooping around a princess’s belongings!

“Wait… Link no.” Zelda put the glasses down on the counter and made long strides toward him. She needed to stop him from retreating. Without much thought, her arms found his body and coiled around him tightly.” Please do not go…it’s just there are some things that are not meant for the eyes of men.” Zelda pressed her head into the crook of his neck. Partly because of the desire to be closer to him and partly out of sheer embarrassment. First the book and now she is _hugging_ him. This moment will surely keep her up at night for weeks.

Link did not pick up on her embarrassment, though so he lightly wrapped his arms around her. It was nice to be so close to his princess.   

It was that moment when Zelda realized that her day dreams where right. He was warm. His skin was smooth. Just as she imagined it. And suddenly her embarrassment faded away and her insides grew warm with affection. _He returned the hug._

“Are we still going to have the wine?” Link murmured. Zelda’s stomach twisted and turned at the sound of his voice. She could feel his breath on her shoulder. He was _so_ close to her.

As much as she wanted to stay embraced to Link, she did not want to press her feelings onto him. She really should have not hugged him in the first place. Who knew how he felt about her. It had not been very long since he had woken in the Shrine of Resurrection.

Zelda nodded. “Yes, I’ll go get the glasses. They should not be put to waste.” She beamed at him. And Zelda made her way to the kitchen and returned with two maroon colored glasses in hand. She handed one of them to Link and stared eagerly down at hers. Link was a bit nervous, he had never tried alcohol before and seeing how the Gerudo reacted when consumed by it did not calm his nerves. However, seeing Zelda so giddy made him more confident. If it is something she likes so much then it cannot be that bad.

Zelda took a sip of her drink and a broad smile came across her lips.

“It is exactly how it was all of those years ago!”

Link then took a sip from his glass. It was quite strong and burned his throat causing him to cough. Zelda couldn’t help but laugh at her hero’s reaction.

“I guess I forget how strong it is. We threw so many parties when I was younger, I must have gotten used to it. You know, my friends used to sneak this form the kitchen and bring it to my room.” Zelda chuckled. “I remember we used go to the bridge by the guard’s chambers. We called it the “Goon Bridge”, we would stare down at all the guards and try to determine which ones were “goons”. I of course, assured them that you were a goon.” She gave him a teasing smile.

Link’s face transformed into a slight worry. But Zelda only laughed.

“It is actually sort of funny, I used to think the “Goon Bridge” was stupid. However, those are some of my favorite memories now.” She smiled to herself. “When we rebuild Hyrule Castle, I would like to build another bridge overlooking the guard’s chambers.”

Link simply smiled and nodded. If a bridge brought his princess joy then he would make sure to see it through. Zelda had barely mentioned the rebuilding of her kingdom to him. It was almost as if she was trying to push her worries down and find distractions. No matter what though, Link would stay by her side. His devotion to her was steadfast. And while he was scared to admit it, he knew deep down that his feelings for her were greater than of knight and princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! I finally finished this chapter! I thought it would be fun to have Zelda and Link drink but like be responsible bc these two know a thing or two about responsibility. As far as their reactions go, I am trying to write Link and Zelda as inexperienced teens because that's what they are haha. But I am not sure if it comes off that way. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ But whatever. I try.   
> ∎


	4. The Morning Stars

Every day was pretty much the same for Zelda and so, it was quite exciting when Link and Zelda received two letters: one from Impa and one from Rhondson.

“Oh, my goodness. Link!” Zelda called out in excitement. Link quickly came running into their quaint home, he was expecting to see his princess hurt or in danger (most likely from a failed cooking attempt) but all he found was his princess smiling. A sight which he basked in.

“Rhondson, She’s with child! And she is to be due in a few short months! That means she was pregnant when I met her! Oh, to think of that! And she is having a baby shower soon! It’s been ages since I’ve been to a baby shower!”

Link found Zelda’s giddy rambling to be extremely charming. In fact, any time Zelda became overly eager warmed his heart.

He did, however, notice a second envelope that sat on the table. He picked it up to examine it. It was a letter from Impa.

Zelda sighed. “She wants us to go to Kakariko next week… To be quite honest I do not desire to go. I have a feeling it is about the reconstruction.” Zelda’s giddiness quickly fell. Her brows knitted together.

“I know I must go though. Even if I do not like it, I must endure it… It’s actually quite funny, I thought rebuilding everything would seem so easy compared to what we have gone through. I cannot say that it is.”

                                                                              ***

She found him sitting at a small spot that overlooked the wet lands. The day was coming to a close and Zelda’s mind raced with thoughts of uncertainties and plans. But nevertheless, she was happy to find her knight sitting calmly under a tree. 

"There you are" she said gently. " I had a long talk with Impa..." Zelda sat down next to him. She was eager to get her burdens off her chest and she knew he would listen. 

"She brought up some interesting ideas. You see, she believes we should make new efforts to reconnect with the four races and assign new champions. I completely agree." 

Link sat there, stoically, his gaze fixated on her. 

"Then," she continued, “Impa thinks that once the castle town is rebuilt we should try to acquire men for the castle guard and military. Impa seems to think you would be the best commander"

Links stoic expression shattered. His eyes widening to a great degree. Zelda couldn't help but laugh, anything that broke his calm nature made her giddy. To see him express himself warmed her heart to no end.

"Don't worry, I would never appoint you to commander, I know it's not in your nature" she then gave a teasing smile," and bedsides I've become quite fond of your company, I'm too selfish to let you go" her eyes sparkled with admiration.  

If she was hopping to warm links checks, she certainly did. He gave her a weak smile. The influence she had over him was great. 

Zelda chuckled to herself but then her amusement fell when she remembered the last detail of Impa’s conversation. She sighed. 

"Link.... I will you--" No. She could not ask him if he would stay with her, not after everything he has done.

 "What are your plans?" She asked cautiously. 

Link looked at her curiously, not fully understanding her question.

"You can leave whenever you would like... your duty is over..." He blinked at her. "If there was something you would rather be doing then I say you should go, and live the life you were meant to live. Don't feel that you have to be with me... I will support you forever and you are... very important to me." Link blinked at her once more. 

"I wish to aid you, if you allow me to, princess" 

Zelda’s heart leapt and an eager smile found her face. 

"Really!?" Her voice rose a tiny bit but she did her best to hide her excitement. "Well then. Thank you. You will be of great aid to me Link. You already have been. But I must tell you the last thing Impa told me…” Zelda took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._ “She wants me to start looking for a potential husband." She turned to see his reaction and was disappointed in the result: stoicism. 

In a perfect world Link would declare his love right there, he would catch her lips and promise not to let anyone take her away from him, he would eagerly tell her why he was the best match for her, why he deserved to bring her happiness and give her children. 

But this was no perfect world, far from it in fact. 

His eyes simply locked onto hers and nodded. He understood her situation. 

"I could tell Impa did not want to talk to me about these things, but I cannot blame her. I must give an heir. And while I'm still young, time moves quickly.”

There was a pause. She took in another deep breath.

"Having a family... it seems nice now.  Have you ever thought of it?" She asked.

Link shrugged. Of course, he had, but the possibility seemed very out of reach. His loyalties belonged to the royal family, not to himself. But Zelda had brought up a good point... he could, hypothetically, start a family. The thought pulled at his chest. 

"I suppose…" he whispered, half lost in thought. 

Zelda nodded. "I know you say you'll serve me forever but you never know Link, if you truly love someone..." Links mouth tugged into a soft frown. He didn't like the idea of leaving her, he would have to love another girl to no end if it meant leaving his princess, a situation that felt impossible to him.

"I used to only want one child." Zelda continued, “The thought of subjecting my child to the burden I held broke my heart... but now I want a large family. I would like to build the Hyrule family back up, make it strong. Not be so lonely..." her eyes evaded Links. "I'm sorry to trouble you with these worries."

He shook his head. "Not at all." He spoke quietly, his voice a whisper. And then due to a flurry of courage, he reached out and grabbed her hand. "I think...If I were to have a family, I would want it to be large too." he gave her a warm smile and lightly squeezed her hand. Zelda’s face suddenly felt very hot. And she merely nodded.

  _Is he implying?!_

She pushed the thought away.

                                                                                ***

Later that night Link dreamed of a family with his princess. He decided that he would teach his girls the basics of self-defense. And his boys how to cook. He would take them out on day trips and let Zelda teach them about all the flora and fauna. The first-born girl would be named Zelda for obvious reasons, but the later children would be harder to name. Maybe after the king, or other royal family members. But how many children did she want? She hadn't said specific number. Would they just keep trying? The thought of him and Zelda _trying_ made him feel woozy. He silently cursed himself, to even the think that way about the princess was completely out of line. And so, the hero decided to practice his swordsmanship for the rest of the night in order to distract him from his impure thoughts. A task that he did not succeed in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, So The beginning is not my favorite but I lowkey proud of when they are in Kakariko. I wanted to be realistic with Zelda in this story. Teenage girls often dream of their future and children. They often have friends who they confide in. I like to think that just because Zelda is all scholarly and has had to grown up faster than most does not mean she does not think of these things. But what do I know.  
> ∎


	5. Weak

"I just need to go to Tarrey Town alone today." Zelda pleaded. Link knitted is eyebrows in frustration. The idea of his princess traveling alone made him very uncomfortable.

“Oh Link, it is not like I am going to Castle Town ruins alone. It’s perfectly safe in Tarrey Town. And Besides, you were not even invited to the baby shower. It would be highly improper for anyone of the male species to be there.” While she had a point, it still left a distaste in Links mouth.  Zelda going off to Kakariko or spending the day out researching with Purah was one thing, but to travel all by herself to Tarrey Town was another. Of course, she would just warp to the nearby shrine but that left her to walk a little bit through the Akkala region. Which certainly wasn't the safest region. He then took out the Shiekah Slate and pulled up the photo of the blue-maned lynel. With one brow raised, he showed her the Slate.

 

“Oh nonsense, that thing is not near Tarrey Town” She waved him off.

 

Maybe he could follow her. Make a bee line for Ploymus Mountain and paraglide down. But hen by the time he made it to the mountain the day would already be over. Not having the Sheikah Slate left him very immobile. In fact, He had planned to go to Rito Stable and stock up on wood, as that was the best area for chopped wood, but now that plan had been completely squashed by Zelda. What would he do all day?  _Sit around and worry about her,_ He figured.

 

                                                                       ***

By the time Zelda took off it had become one of the hottest days of the year. There was not a cloud in the sky leaving the sun to radiant a new level of heat. Luckily, Zelda warped to the Dah Hesho Shrine next to Tarrey Town with ease and only had a short walk.

 

Meanwhile, Link bitterly practiced his sword work. He hoped that his workout would release his frustrations of Zelda’s current whereabouts, but the frustration only grew. It was as if he could not win with her at times. He simply could not go against her commands, but yet it was his duty to protect her. If something were to happen to her he would never forgive himself. All his life, at least what he remembered, had been dedicated _to her_. It was distressing to say the least when she insisted on being independent. She had put him through that before, and he had wished to never experience it again. They had made too much progress, he had opened up to her far too much to lose her.

 

Link wiped away his sweat on his forehead and laid down on the couch. It really was too hot.

                                                              

***

Zelda arrived at Rhondson’s house just on time. There were many in attendance. Many Gerudo women who, Zelda presumed, were old friends. The women of Tarrey Town were also there. There was laughter and joy. Rhondson was radiant as ever, Zelda thought pregnancy suited her well.

 

“Oh, I am so happy you can make it,” Rhondson said while giving Zelda a hug, “but I must ask, where is Link?”

 

“I wanted to come alone. This is no place for the eyes of men.”

 

“I quite agree. And besides, going out on your own is good for you, Gerudo women have been traveling the world on their own for generations. It makes us stronger.”

 

“Yeah only to be swept up by a man” one of the guest said.

 

Rhondson waved the women. “Oh, never mind her” Zelda could not help but smile. She had missed the company of women.

 

***     

While lying on the couch, Link thought deeply about his princess. How long would he get to be with her? What if she were to wed? Then what? He could not watch over her like he has been. His chest tightened. The thought of Zelda being wed irked him. It was obviously because his duty would be in jeopardy… Blood rushed to his face. As if it was not hot enough.

 

                                                                        ***

It did not take long for Zelda to realize she was the only woman at the shower that was not married. They all shared stories of how they met their husbands and raised their children.  

 

“Is there anyone special for you?” asked one of the party-goers.

 

Zelda bit her lip. How does she even respond to that? ‘The man I loved has amnesia and I don’t even know if he ever loved me back let alone now’? 

 

“No, I’m… quite busy.” Zelda said cautiously.

 

Rhondson snorted.” You can’t just sit there and lie like that.”

 

“I-I am not lying!”

 

“So then tell me Zelda, what is the relationship between you and Link?” Rhondson was putting her under heat.

 

“Well…He is a great friend…”

 

Rhondson shook her head. “We both know that is not true.”

 

Zelda’s heart dropped to her stomach. Did he…did he really love her? According to Rhondson, yes. But what does she know. Zelda did not want to trouble Link with her feelings. He had already been through so much. Wanting him to stay with her felt selfish enough, wanting him to love her was an entirely new level.

 

It will all work out. At least she hoped so.

 

                                                                        ***

Link stared blankly at the ceiling.

 

What if Kass’s song was true? Did she really only have eyes for him? But that was one hundred years prior, surely, she could not feel the same now. As much as he wished she loved him, he knew that so much had changed. Besides, it was highly improper for him to even have such feelings.

 

Then, he noticed it. Her book. On the table. Where she had left it. Giving into the temptation, Link grabbed the book. Serves her right for putting him through all of this.

 

He flipped a couple of pages back from where she had marked. It seemed she had just finished a chapter. Link’s eyes grazed over the text. She was right, it was incredibly sappy. But as he kept reading the tone of the text changed… it was rather … feverish. Link could not help but read. He read faster than ever before, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.

 

He now understood why Zelda freaked out when he showed interest in the book. It was highly… scandalous. The more Link thought about it the harder his heart beat. Why would she read such things? What did she think when reading… did she… did she enjoy it… herself?

 

At this point Link’s thoughts were a jumbled mess. His heart raced a mile a minute. Blood rushed throughout his body. He suddenly felt an urge … _no._

 

Link shot up from the couch, He needed to clean, to do something, anything. He grabbed a cloth, wet it, and began to scrub the windows (Even though Zelda just cleaned them two days ago!). She had specifically told him she would clean them after she finished chapter she was on. Wonder what _that_ chapter was about, was she cleaning because she had felt riled up like he felt right now? It did take her an awfully long time to finish her readings that day…

 

_God Dammit._

He chastised himself. Was he really this weak? To become this worked up over thoughts of his princess? Not only his princess but _the princess of Hyrule._ He was so strong in every sense, but was his only weakness her? He did die for her. So, if he decided to… indulged himself it would be for her… what an impure thought.

 

Fed up, Link sat back down on the couch. Maybe if he allowed himself it would all go away. This would become a distant memory of his. No one would know, only him.

 

Yes. No. _Yes._

Link then unbuttoned… and reached—

 

*click*

 

In that moment, everything slowed down. Zelda’s voice called out, but Link heard nothing, and saw nothing. As if he had been on fire, he snapped his hand away and pulled his shirt down faster than a blink of an eye.

 

“H-H-ey” His voiced caught in his throat.

 

Zelda, not being born yesterday, knew something was up. He moved too fast when she opened the door.

 

“Are you alright Link?”

 

“Yeah, yes. I am fine. You just startled me.” Link realized that his face was probably flushed with embarrassment, so he stammered out, “I was sleeping, When I heard the door open, it scared me.” He rubbed the back of his neck, praying that his bashful disguise worked.

 

Zelda’s eyes filled with affection, the situation seemed rather adorable to her: him asleep, and being startled by a simple door opening. He was always so caring, so attentive.

 

 “Oh... I’m sorry Link. You really should get some rest. You spend too much time in the night worrying about me…”

 

Link shook his head. “No, it is no big deal princess. I think, I am, uh... I am going to bathe.” He nodded promptly, and then swiftly made a bee-line for the wash room.

 

Zelda took a seat on the couch, noting that she had left her book on the table. However, she did not fret, she knew he would never go against her wishes, and thus, never read the “passion-filled” book.

 

The air was still scorching though, so Zelda decided against reading the book, for she knew it was far too hot for _that_ kind of reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhhhh boy.  
> ∎


	6. The Way We Were

Link had set up a campfire just outside of his house. It was a beautiful summer evening; the air was warm and the cicadas were not too loud. He had planned to spend the evening with the princess and was going simply sear some meat for dinner. Nothing too elaborate. Exactly as he liked.

 

As he poked a bit at the fire, Zelda sat next to him, her face buried in her dreaded book. She was almost done with it and was hoping to finish it before the sun fully set. He was about to put the meat into the fire when suddenly he heard her soft voice

 

"No" she whispered. "No no no!"

 

The princess suddenly stood up and tossed the book dangerously close to the fire. 

Link looked at her, startled by her sudden outburst. He then reached out to grab the book before it became one with the fire. "Wretched book" she hissed while staring at the fire. "They didn't end up together. This is a _romance_ novel. What is romantic about the two main characters not being together?" She turned to Link with a sour look on her face. She sat down again. "I just don't understand"

 

There was a long pause.

 

Then, just as suddenly as before, she stood up. "Why? Why would the author do such a thing?" She then began to pace back and forth. Link certainly did not understand. He had thought that she had not been very fond of the novel, so he did not understand why she was getting upset over something so trivial. All he could do was watch, he did not know how to comfort her in such an unusual situation. 

 

Then, Zelda sat down exactly where she had been sitting before, took a deep breath, and sighed covering her face with her hands. She felt a lump in the back of her throat. "It's just that—" her voice suddenly cracked and broke off. 

_She holding back tears_ he thought. This was even more confusing to Link. For her to be crying over a simple romance novel was completely unlike her. Especially after all they had gone through, it had seemed that she had grown quite the thick skin. In an attempt to comfort her, he gently put his hand on her shoulder.

 

"It's just that I was actually really looking forward to the ending. I had told myself that I would begin to take the rebuilding process more seriously once I was done with this book" her breathing was uneven as she spoke leaving Link with a surge of pain after every uneven breath. "And I figured th-th-that at least..." there was another pause. He stared at her silently, eyes filled with pain and concern. "At least there would be a happy ending" her voice was barely over a whisper. The lump in her throat had grown tenfold. It felt almost like an apple. However, she held in her tears, as she felt silly to cry.  "How am I supposed to believe that everything will turn out fine when not even in this horrid book..." her voice trailed off. 

 

Link suddenly understood. This was not about the book, this was about her worries. Her worries of rebuilding the kingdom. He cursed himself, for how had he not see it before? All the stories... and the book... it was her way of trying to cope with all the weight of the post-calamity work. Link then stood up and offered his hand to her to help her up. She watched him carefully, but took his hand. 

 

"Let's go for a walk" his voice was so quiet she was not sure if he had actually said anything. 

She swallowed hard, nodded, and stood up.

 

They walk for a little bit, it had turned to night at this point and while they stayed silent, the summer night was lively with the sound of bugs buzzing and frogs croaking. Link stopped walking when he reached a small pond. The pond was not anything exciting but he hoped that by the time it took them to reach the pond he could come up with something to say to comfort her. This was not the case. He took a deep breath and turned to face her. They were standing quite close to one another, he took another breath. Zelda eyed him carefully, curious as to exactly what he was up to.

 

"Did you enjoy reading it?" He asked casually. She hesitated for a moment and then nodded.

"Was the ending really that much of a shock?" She nodded again. He looked down at his feet bashfully. He did not really know where he was going with this. 

 

Silence hung over them for a few moments. 

 

"Maybe... happy stories are more likely to have sad endings”, he said while still looking at the ground, "And maybe sad stories are more likely to have happy endings" he broke his bashful gaze on the ground and looked at her with warmth in his eyes.

 

While her lurking lump in the back of her throat still lingered, she tried her best to ignore it as she did not want to ruin the moment with useless crying over a damn book. 

This moment was perfect to her. The night sky, the pond, the lack of space between them, the look in his eyes, the amount he spoke, and the meaning behind what he had said. The happy ending. Zelda wanted to remember this moment forever. So, she closed the space between them and embraced him. He tensed up for a second but returned the act of affection and silently thanked the night for hiding his blush. 

 

"Do you really believe that?" Her soft voice was so close to his ear that it sent shivers down his arms.

He nodded.

"How do you know?"

"I feel as though I have already found my happy ending." 

"What do you mean?"

"I get to be with you…" his voice trailed off when he realized what exactly he was saying. Zelda broke their embrace and her eyes grew wide. Her heart beating faster than ever. Had he really just almost told her..?! Links gaze fell back down to the ground and he rubbed the back of his neck. " I mean that's all I really wanted while I was on my journey—to be here for you after we succeeded" he spoke fast and decided that he really should stop speaking as he had practically told her how he felt about her. 

 

Zelda smiled brightly though, the lump in her throat gone now, and replaced by a small laugh. To see her knight so embarrassed was certainly a sight to see. Zelda then grasped his hands and kissed his cheek, letting her lips linger for maybe a bit too long for "just friends". Now his heart was pounding. 

 

"Thank you" she said. He simply nodded in response. Another laugh escaped her in response to his mute acknowledgment and he could not help but smile despite his embarrassment. 

"We should probably head back" Zelda said. "I would like to talk to Bolson tomorrow, if we are going to rebuild the castle and the town it would be best to start right away." Link nodded and she started walking towards the village still hand in hand with her hero. 

Maybe he was right. Just because they have had hard times does not mean it will continue that way forever. And she knew, deep down, that she could never have a sad ending, as long as Link was with her until the end. Her heart fluttered at the thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By far my favorite chapter yet. If you've made it this far... thanks!!  
> ∎


	7. From Eden

Rebuilding Castle Town brought great joy to everyone in Hyrule. The Rito, Zora, Gorons, and Geurudo were eager to help which left Zelda speechless at the immense amount of support she was receiving.  

 

Boloson had grand plans for both the town and the castle itself. Large arches and elaborate structures were planned to be built. Zelda had little say in the architecture, but should could not help to agree with Boloson after seeing him so enthusiastic. _Let him have his fun_ she thought.

 

The Hero and the Princess still resided in Hateno village. Zelda felt a connection to the little house and knew she would be secretly sad when she would have to move back to the castle. While her knight had made it clear that he wanted to stand by her side for the rest of his days, she still wondered at exactly what that meant. The thought of him giving up his house once the castle was rebuilt made her glum.

 

“What do you suppose you will do with your house once the castle is done?” She asked casually as she lounged on the couch with a research book in her hand while Link sat at the table polishing his weapons that hung on the walls. He shrugged. Link did not know, he wanted to keep it but it might be unfit for an owner like him. The house was meant to be lived in. “Well I think you should keep it” She suggested,” I would like to come back here with you every once in a while, living in a castle is not always as glamourous as it seems. There are too many people around.” A small smile graced his lips and he nodded in agreement.

“We can come her whenever you’d like” He murmured.

“If I am being honest, I would like to stay here forever…”

“…”

She sighed, “I suppose the world does not give us what we want, but what we need… I cannot help but day dream about what it would be like to live here for the rest of my life. To have a peaceful life, it must be nice.

“I could do laundry with the wives and listen to them gossip like I had with the noble women,” She chuckled, “And I could help Purah with research, maybe even take over the lab one day. And then you could… um, well you can do whatever it is you wish. You would not have to protect me anymore. Especially here in the Hateno.”

 

Link shook his head, “I will always”

 

“But you do not have to--”

 

“Do you not want me to?” His voice raised slightly. He was distressed. He wondered how many times he was going to have to remind her that he would, without a doubt, be with her. Zelda felt her stomach turn, his response was heart-filled.

 

“No!” Zelda sat up promptly, “I do. However, I dislike the idea of you giving up everything for me.”

 

“Princess, that is all I’ve ever known, and I like my life.”

 

“Link, I stripped away any life you could have had. It is not fair to you.”

 

“It may not be fair, but that does not mean it is bad.” His voice was at a lower volume now. Zelda felt a familiar sensation in her stomach: it was a powerful feeling of want and affection. She then rose from the couch, walked over, took his hand off the sword, and placed her hands gently in his.

 

“If we were to live here, for the rest of our lives, would you be happy?”

 

He nodded, his eyes piercing hers. With her stomach full of butterflies, she decided it was time to push her knight. She wanted answers.  

 

“What if I found someone else, someone who could protect me better?”

 

He shook his head. “Impossible.” He knew in his heart she was the reason he was put on this earth, to protect her. It was his destiny.

 

While Zelda’s heart soared, something else inside her snapped. With a surge of adrenaline and courage, she gently leaned down and pressed a small kiss on his lips. He made a small hum in surprise, but returned the short kiss.

 

They broke apart only after a few moments. Just as Zelda was about to retreat, Link wrapped one arm around her waist and one hand on her cheek in attempt to bring her closer. This time he initiated the kiss. It was just as gentle and sweet as the last one, however the position was highly uncomfortable for Zelda as she was hunched over. So, Zelda broke away abruptly, (much to Links dismay) and with one last rush of courage, she settled herself onto his lap, straddling him. Link gaped at her, he knew how inappropriate this was, he knew he should not be subjecting her to such activities, but his desire for her took over. He had been wishing, wishing for this for so long. And here she was. His lips found hers.

 

Their lips were clumsily together. Both of them were inexperienced with intimacy like this. Zelda had only read about it, and Link could only go off of stories he heard from other men. So, it was a bit graceless.

 

Zelda wrapped her arms around his neck while Link’s arms found a way around her waist trying to hold her steady. Zelda could not recall the last time she had felt so free. Kissing him was all that mattered at that moment, obligations be damned. Wanting to be even closer, Zelda pressed firmly against him and moved her hands to his collar, playfully running her fingers under his shirt. Link then deepened the kiss to which Zelda hummed in agreement. There was a new fire between the two, and it consumed both of them.

 

Realizing this was not the best position for this type of thing, she broke away when she felt her balance become unstable. She stared deeply down at him, panting slightly. Her mind was foggy and judging by the look on Link’s face, his was too. Link’s face was nothing but a mixture of affection, want, and love.

 

Reality abruptly came crashing back to her and she quickly became very hot. Blood rushed to her face, fulling realizing she was _straddling him while he sat in a chair_. And not only that but _making out._

 

“Maybe I should go to bed.” She whispered. Link, clearly still dazed, nodded and she sluggishly moved off him. Her whole body felt like mush, her head felt as if she had been reading difficult text.

 

“Goodnight Link.”

Just as she was about to head up the stairs his voice stopped her.

“Goodnight Zelda.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually uploads 5 chapters in the same night*  
> I am pretty proud of this one too! Not sure when I will write the next chapter since i have soooo many test next week. Also, I think there will only be one or two chapters left. So we are nearing the end here.  
> ∎


	8. Think I Got it Covered for the Weekend

A mere week had passed since Link and Zelda’s fiery interaction took place between them. Neither of them had brought it up as they were both too shy and nervous to do so. However, it ate away at both of them.

 

Link tried his hardest to drive his thoughts away from what had transpired. He found himself extremely frustrated and on edge all week because of it. To think of the princess in such a promiscuous state was completely against his duties, however one night he gave into his desires and allowed himself to freely think about her. Needless to say, it was a sleepless night and one which he would never tell a soul about. But he figured it was a good thing as she was becoming such a distraction to him that he could release all tensions that he felt.

 

At least that is what he wanted to happen. Instead he found his mind wondering to her again and again. She was always the last thought before he went to bed. He thought about how she would look lying next to him, how certain parts of her must feel, the look in her eyes after they kissed, how she felt against him and how she would sound if he –

 

Those thoughts were usually enough to send him over the edge.  And every night, he was consumed with desire for her. While every morning he woke up feeling a pang of guilt due to his previous night’s actions. 

 

But the truth was, he had never felt better, it was as if he was a normal teenage boy for once.

 

Zelda on the other hand, fretted much about her actions. She was very worried that he did not want to talk to her, or that she had ruined their friendship. But much like Link, she desired to be in his arms again and too feel his lips on hers. The thought made butterflies flutter in her stomach.

 

***

 

Link found Zelda asleep on the couch with papers about Hyrule’s reconstruction in her hand. Her hair was sprawled out so delicately, her eyes shut so effortlessly. Link thought about how sweet she looked in that moment but his knightly duties took over and he scooped her up in his arms and made his way to her bed.

 

When Link got close to her bed Zelda began to stir from her sleep. All she could feel at first was the gentle rocking of Links movements, but then felt no solid substance underneath her. Her eyes suddenly shot open and she let out a gasp of fear. As she squirmed in Link’s arms he made sure to hold on as tight as possible in order not to drop her. When she realized what was going on, she wrapped her arms around Link’s neck as tight as she could and buried her head into his chest.

 

“I’m so sorry Link, I was startled.” She whimpered.

 

Link shook his head and quietly put her down on the bed. He gave her a small smile in return.  His eyes were sweetly on hers, and in that moment, she knew what she needed to do.

 

“Link… I must tell you something.” She swallowed hard. “I feel badly about what I did last week. I feel as though I forced myself upon you.”

 

Link’s smile then faded and he sat down next to her.

 

“I did not think of it in the moment, but all of this must be very overwhelming for you. And for me to just kiss you like that…” Zelda looked down at her hands that laid on her lap.

 

He was so quiet. So silent.

 

Link was in some sort of daze, he did not know how to comfort her, or what to say in this situation.  But he noticed Zelda’s hair was pulled over to the other side of her neck, leaving her neck exposed on his side of her. The skin looked so smooth to him, so fragile.

 

He could not say what compelled him to do it, he supposed maybe it was because he became aquatinted with giving into his desires in the past week, but he lightly pressed his lips to her neck.

 

Zelda let out a slight gasp in surprise. “Link!” she said playfully as a fit of giggles escaped her.

 

Link then removed his lips from her neck and looked down in embarrassment.

 

“Um… I would not mind if you kissed me there—it…it feels nice…”

Link’s heart leapt at her words and once again his lips found her neck.

 

At first the kisses were light and ticklish. He kissed all over her neck and her lower jaw. Zelda let out a low hum in which Link took as a sign to speed up the pace of his kisses. His lips were now feverishly on her neck.

 

Zelda did not believe that such pleasure could come from such a simple action, but her mind turned to mush and she could not help but let out low whimpers and gasps as she felt Link’s lips, and eventually tongue, on her neck.   

 

At this point, they had fallen back onto her bed and he was on top of her. She felt him flush against herself, a feeling which drove her mad.

 

This continued for a while into the night, just neck kisses, nothing more and nothing less. But the two eventually retired to bed, hearts still pounding.

 

***

 

In the morning, Link awoke to find Zelda sprawled out against his chest. His mind felt fuzzy, as if it was all a dream, but it very much wasn’t, as here she was. 

 

Zelda woke soon after and lightly traced her fingers against his collar of his shirt. Her mind felt fuzzy too.

 

It was then when Link noticed it. It was a small spot on her neck. Actually, her neck was quite red, and there were multiple spots. Worried, he quickly got up and lead Zelda over to a mirror.  

 

Zelda gasped when she saw the aftermath. There were bruise-like marks all over her neck, some even on her chest.  Link, who was standing behind her, lightly traced his figure over one in awe.

 

_I did this to her._

“I’m so sorry princess…” He murmured. His heart felt as if it was in his stomach. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He cursed himself. She was the princess for god sake! And he was only a knight, he obviously did not belong with her.

 

Zelda shook her head in response. While, admittedly, she was not expecting this to happen, she could not help but feel a sort of connection to these spots. It made her feel real, and it served as proof that Link and Zelda maybe more than just knight and princess.

 

“Nonsense Link, it was worth it…” Her cheeks reddened at the memories she had of the previous night. “And besides, I actually kind of like it… it makes me feel like I belong to you. That I am yours…”

 

There was silence between them. Their eyes were both fixated on each other’s through the mirror.

 

“Is that okay?” Zelda suddenly asked. “If I am yours?”

 

Link then broke her gaze through the mirror and directly looked at her, her face inches from his.

 

He nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while thanks to midterm szn. This one is a bit more risque, I want to keep a pg-13 rating on this thing so I'm trying to be more suggestive of things rather than just flat out writing what exactly is going on. I'm not sure if it is working though haha. I am trying to figure out what the next chapters will entail but it should be nearing an end.   
>  ∎


End file.
